The Mutilation of the Master Manipulator/Dialogue
[[Jack Hodgins|'Hodgins']]: This is it? These are all the remains we have? [[Temperance Brennan|'Brennan']]: Yes. Hodgins: Can you get any kind of an ID from these? Brennan: Well, the length and lack of curvature of the femur indicates the victim was a Negroid male, approximately 6'2" in height. [[Wendell Bray|'Wendell']]: Nice. Hodgins: But no name? (Brennan walks away) Right. So you have too few bones, I have too many particulates. So far, I've got salmon, chicken, corn, whole wheat flour... (Wendell interrupts): Is it wrong that I'm starting to get hungry? (Hodgins continues): vitamin B-12, yellow #5, carrageenan, antifreeze... Wendell: Ugh, never mind. ([[Camille Saroyan|'Cam']] approaches the platform) Brennan: Was the DNA viable? Cam: '''Yes, and it did confirm that all the pieces we have came from the same person. But, whoever he is, he didn't come up on any database. '''Wendell:' '''All the animal predation on the right metacarpal, it's gonna be tough to separate the peri- from the postmortem trauma. ('Angela' approaches the platform) '''Angela': Okay. Take a look at this. (shows map) I created a map showing where each body part was found. Wendell: Woah, no wonder rats went to town on his hand. It was left in a dumpster behind a restaurant. Cam: Does the map say anything about a waterlogged upper leg? Angela: Someone left the lids of their trash cans open when it rained. Wendell: We-we don't have nearly enough information. Cam: Which means you can make it to your appointment. Brennan: Well, why? We've solved murders with minimal sets of remains before. Wendell: If you need me to stay... Cam: No. Hodgins: It's the last day of his clinical trial. Brennan: Oh. Of...of course you can go, Mr. Bray. You must feel relieved. Wendell: Yes. And as long as I stay in remission, I'll be very relieved. Brennan: I'll tell Booth to have the FBI techs comb the area for additional remains. Angela: I'll see if there's any pattern to the dumping of the he body parts. Maybe that will help them. (walks away) (Officer Stop N' Go '''on '''Booth's computer in his office): You are approaching a railroad crossing and are unable to see 400 feet in one direction. Is the speed limit A) 15 miles per hour, B) 20, or C) 25? You have 5 seconds. Booth (confused): Um...it's... (Clicks B) (Buzzer sounds) Officer Stop N' Go: Pull over. You're wrong. Booth '(slams desk): Damn! You know what? I knew that one. 'Aubrey '''(walks in): You haven't finished traffic school yet? '''Booth: Really have to sneak up on me like that, okay? Listen, I have a lot more to do here, all right? And if I don't pass, then Regulations is not gonna allow me to go out in the field. Aubrey: Well, you shouldn't have left it to the last minute. Booth: Thanks, Mom. I appreciate it. Anyways, all this is crazy 'cause of a couple of traffic tickets. Aubrey: Just a couple? Booth: A couple. You know, cops, they gotta make their quota. Right? That's what they do. Anyways, Bones called. She wants the techs to go back out in the field and look for more body parts. Aubrey: Yeah, I'm already on it. Uh, Angela sent over some help. See, by triangulating the locations of the body parts we already recovered, she was able to significantly narrow down the search area, which she then cross-referenced with the garbage truck pick-up routes... 'Booth '(annoyed): Enough, enough with the squint talk. If I wanted to talk squint, I would go to, you know, Squint Land. Category:Episode Dialogues